


Pernicious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [644]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A halloween prank gone wrong leads to trouble for all.





	Pernicious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/04/2001 for the word [pernicious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/04/pernicious).
> 
> pernicious  
> Highly injurious; deadly; destructive;exceedingly harmful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #314 Halloween.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pernicious

Ducky shook his head at the foolishness of the young. These two sailors had decided to pull a Halloween prank on some of their friends and make them think they were so mad at each other that they were having a duel to the death. Apparently they'd intended to fake the fight and the death of one of them, but something had gone wrong resulting in a pernicious prank instead.

Now, they were on his table and Gibbs and the team were investigating if this was accidental or if someone had taken advantage of their supposed fight to kill them. Ducky had faith that the team would figure out what had really happened. That didn't stop him from shaking his head at the foolishness and the unnecessary loss of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
